


nothing grows till the oak has hit the ground

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, KT needs a hug, Mildly Dubious Consent, a little spicy but not smut, its a complicated question really but the warning is important, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: “Truth be told, despite how dire the situation was, KT was morbidly curious. How had it all gone down? What had pushed her over the edge, made it possible for them to turn her?”
Relationships: K. T. Rush/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	nothing grows till the oak has hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Just be warned this is not a very happy fic lmfao

“What even happened to you?” KT blurted out suddenly, immediately regretting it when Patricia’s head swung her way and her cold eyes pierced her own.

“What?” she snapped; KT chewed the inside of her cheek and looked away, hoping she’d drop it. Of course, as KT was realizing lately, luck had abandoned her for dead, and Patricia wasn’t going to let it go. “What did you just ask me?”

KT took a shaky breath, trying to keep her voice even so as not to set off the Sinner before her, and repeated, “What happened? I mean, how did they get to you?”

Truth be told, despite how dire the situation was, KT was morbidly curious. How had it all gone down? What had pushed her over the edge, made it possible for them to turn her?

Patricia narrowed her eyes and stood up, stalking across the room to KT slowly, like a cat might stalk a mouse. Her heart raced and for a moment, KT was certain Patricia would just give up on trying to turn her into a Sinner and kill her right there in Mara’s bed.

What she did instead was sit down right on the end of the bed. “You want to know what happened?” Patricia asked, and KT nodded hesitantly. “Eddie happened,” she said simply, her lip curling up in hatred. “He was seeing another girl.” Patricia snorted in disgust and clenched her fingers into the comforter. “Probably still is. He’s a liar and a cheater, and he deserves  everything that’s coming to him.”

KT shook her head, lips parted in surprise. “No,” she said, and flinched when Patricia’s burning gaze snapped up to her face, searing red for a moment in the dark. “Eddie would never do that. Not to you.”

Patricia’s hard expression softened into something almost sympathetic, and KT bit back a gasp when the Sinner laid a hand gently on the comforter above her shin. “Wouldn’t he?” she said in that smooth, lilting tone that KT often found herself getting swept up in the few times she ever used it. “Look at how he’s treated you? I know you’d love to get back at him, just like I do. He’s cheated you just as much as he did me: he’s cheated you out of your place in the club, out of your key, and your mission, your  freedom .”

KT stuck her chin out, ignoring the niggling bit of doubt that had begun to worm its way into the back of her mind. “Eddie didn’t do any of that,” she snapped,  “you did.”

Patricia scoffed and traced her hand up over her knee until it rested gently on her lower thigh where the comforter wasn’t covering her leg; KT’s breath hitched. “I didn’t make Eddie do anything. Oh, don’t get me wrong,” she said when KT made an incredulous noise in the back of her throat, “I could. But the point is, I don’t have to.” She traced a small circle with her finger, and KT gulped, shivering involuntarily. Just what was she  doing to her? “He doesn’t deserve your loyalty, just like he doesn’t deserve mine.”

“What are you playing at?” KT asked, simultaneously wanting to stay right there forever and run for her life.

“Nothing,” she replied, lips quirking up in a little grin that almost looked normal. “I’d just hate for you to think so low of me.”

KT tried to scoff, but it came out shaky, more like a whimper. Patricia leaned in close to her ear, as though she might tell her a secret. KT instinctively reached up a hand to push her back, but she caught it, holding it firmly; her fingernails dug in just enough to bite. “You don’t belong with them,” she whispered, and her hot breath tickled KT’s ear her. “You’re  _ better _ than them, KT. You belong with people who recognize your potential. People like your great grandfather, people like  _ me _ . Eddie won’t stop until he’s taken everything from you, from me, from everyone. He doesn’t care about you or how you feel.”

“I never liked Eddie like that,” KT said, not really knowing why she felt the need to clarify.

Patricia smirked, ghosting her hand up a little higher on KT’s leg. “I know,” she said. “It took me a while to figure you out, you know, but now...” She leaned in so close her lower lip only just brushed her earlobe, and KT shivered again. “Now I think I’ve got it.”

“What do you want from me?” KT rasped.

Patricia pulled back until they were nose to nose, and KT hadn’t realized until that moment just how much she wanted something like this. “I think a better question,” Patricia challenged, lifting the hand that wasn’t on her thigh up to the side of her jaw, “is what do  _you_ want? Do you want to stay locked up in this room waiting for Eddie to come and rescue you from the mess that _he_ made?” She slide her hand down till they reached KT’s chin, angling it tantalizingly closer. “Or do you want to rescue yourself?” KT was breathing heavily, heart thundering in her chest, and Patricia clearly took great pleasure in the affect she was having on her. “The choice is yours,” she murmured, lips ghosting over hers.

KT thought about how cruel her supposed friends had been, the unsympathetic glares and the snide comments playing on repeat. It was unfair, so, so unfair. In some ways, KT understood why the boys were acting the way they were: they were scared, standing on unstable ground that threatened to crumble if they took one wrong step.

And yet, there was no excuse for how awful they’d been. Alfie’s fear when glancing in her direction at her, Fabian’s accusing stares, Eddie’s scathing words—none of it was right.

Maybe, just maybe, Patricia had only exposed what hadn’t been apparent before. Maybe, just maybe, she had a point.

Then again, it was kind of hard to get a coherent thought with Patricia’s mouth less than a centimeter from hers. 

_ Are you crazy?  _ the rational part of her brain screamed at her.  _ She’s literally evil! Her soul is gone! You can’t indulge her, you need to  _ help _ her. _

_But she wants you, and she’s hot. Like really __hot,_ reasoned KT’s lesbian monkey brain, and, well, it was very convincing.

She gulped nervously, and Patricia tracked it with her eyes. “So?” she prompted enticingly.

Rather than give an answer she’d later regret, KT just breathed out shakily; Patricia took that as a sign to meet her in the middle, pressing her lips to hers.

KT reacted almost involuntarily, pushing up into Patricia, trying to get as close as possible. Her mouth parted with a whine and Patricia indulged her, deepening the kiss.

Patricia, especially now, was not about to let KT run the show, tightening her grip on KT’s chin and smirking into the kiss before tilting KT’s head up to expose her throat. She moved her mouth down her neck until she latched on just to the side of the hollow of her throat, holding herjust tightly enough that KT wouldn’t be going anywhere—not that she particularly wanted to right then.

It would be a lie to say she hadn’t ever imagined this moment, however fleeting those thoughts might have been. They had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot at first, but as they’d gotten closer, it was impossible to ignore just how intriguing Patricia was.

It had hurt more than KT could really describe when she’d first seen those lovely eyes flash red.

It was that memory that cleared the fog that had seeped into her head and clouded her judgment, and she used all her willpower to push her back.

“ _Stop_ ,” she gasped, pulse racing. Patricia looked dazed at the rejection, then offended. “You’re not real,” KT rushed to explain. “It’s not right.”

“Who cares about right?” Patricia snapped, frustration evident in her tone. “It’s never been about what’s ‘right’. Don’t be stupid, KT. I’m offering you a place on the winning side. Just enjoy it.”

“ _Lust_ ,” KT said suddenly, the realization coming to her like a blow to the head. “You were trying to get me for  lust .”

Patricia rolled her eyes, still-swollen lips twisting in exasperation. “I didn’t know you were dense as well as meddlesome,” she drawled. “It’s the easiest way, you know. You should really be thanking me. Everyone will submit to Ammut eventually, might as well have some fun.”

KT bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. “I will  _never_ join Team Evil,” she said, lip curling upwards in disgust for not only the fake wearing her friend’s face but also for herself, “and I will never let you, or Denby, or Frobisher turn me into a Sinner. Eddie is my friend, and he’s being manipulated by  _you_.”

The Sinner’s patience had run out. “Eddie is your friend? You didn’t seem to think so just now with your tongue in my mouth,” she spat, and KT winced, newfound guilt making her chest ache. “Eddie is our common enemy, KT, and if you won’t see it yourself, then someone will make you see it. Maybe not me,” she continued, seeing KT’s eyes widen in a panic, “but someone. And they might not be as  _nice_ as me.” Her eyes flashed and she stood up, stalking back over to her own bed.

KT watched her go before rolling over and screwing her eyes shut, trying to will away the memory of Patricia lips on her skin.

“Oh, and KT?” Patricia said with a snark. “You might want to cover up your neck. Wouldn’t want your precious Eddie to know you were messing around with his girlfriend.”

KT covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a sob. Maybe in some way, she  _ was _ the traitor they thought she was.


End file.
